


HaruSou Drabble

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: A thing, Drabble, I mean honestly, M/M, Smut, What else do I write, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing my fingers did of their own accord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HaruSou Drabble

Haru trails his fingers down the peaks and valleys of Sousuke’s abs as a distraction while he works the other open. Never had he thought this would come about with his and Sousuke’s newfound friendship. It started off harmless enough, sarcastic jeers and monotone quips - then suddenly it escalated to them both on Haru’s bedroom floor, Haru plunging into Sousuke and whispering his name like it was the one thing that could give him life.

It had always been him and Makoto or Rin, he never understood why, and if all those people, namely Gou, Nagisa and Rei, could see him right now then they would choke on their words. He flicks the tips of his fingers and tries not to smirk when Sousuke gasps and attempts to keep his back from drastically arching off the floor. Seeing his former rival in this situation makes his mouth water. Haru has never _really_ been one to be too terribly competitive, or at least - that’s what he likes to tell himself, but the sight before him right now is the absolute best he’s ever seen. 

There is no use for anything to be spoken. Sousuke knows he’s ready as does Haru so he slides his fingers out and aligns himself, only pausing for a second to allow Sousuke’s cloudy vision to meet his own for reassurance, then he pushes in. Strong hands quickly find his back and are pulling him forward, down, before he can really consider how he should react. It’s a bit odd that Haru would be the vocal one, but he can understand why Sousuke bites his bottom lip and fights with everything in him to force back the sounds that burn to erupt from his mouth. 

Haru is certain that _this_ , what they have now, this glowing, magnetic force between them, is love but that is just another thing that drifts between them without either giving it vocal manifestation. It doesn’t need to be said. Not when dealing with the two of them. It’s already known.

Haru bends forward to capture Sousuke’s lips, his tongue, his breath. Sousuke is his and he is Sousuke’s. He rocks his hips with more force, knowing his thoughts will be acknowledged by the other. This is their paradise, their oasis, something that gives them the connection they’d both been seeking. This is perfection.


End file.
